Never Leave Me Again
by ChocPuddTart
Summary: Story set two years after Tokyo Mew Mew. Ichigo is depressed and no one knows why. Kisshu won't even get out of bed unless he can check on his 'Koneko-Chan'. Will fate bring them back together or will that be alone forever. ONESHOT. KISHIGO ALERT!


**Never Leave Me Again**

**This is dedicated to my sister**

**Happy 18****th**** Birthday**

**NORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMAL**

Ring!

Thump!

The alarm continued to ring as the sleepy figure tried to get up off the floor and untangle herself from the blankets. Instead she got her feet more tangled and tried to take a step and, thump, she hit the floor again. When she finally switched it off her short red hair was in a mess.

She stood up and straightened herself out then walked over to her wardrobe and got dressed into a short red skirt and a matching t-shirt. She then crossed to her dresser and brushed out the tangles in her hair then tied it up in two pigtails with red ribbons.

When she was finished she headed downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. She sat in her seat and looked at the tasty pancakes in front of her.

"Good morning, Ichigo" Her mother called from the stove as she turned around and smiled at her daughter.

Ichigo forced a smile and replied "Morning mum" Then she dug into her pancakes.

Sakura looked on, worried, as her daughter forced another fake smile like she did every morning for the last two years. "So where are you going today for your day off?" She asked.

"The park, as usual" Ichigo replied as she finished up her plate and went to put her coat on.

"Have fun, Honey" Sakura called.

Ichigo froze for a second then shook her head and continued out the door.

**()()()()()()(N)(O)(R)(M)(A)(L)()()()()()()**

"KISSHU GET UP!!" Taruto yelled at the top of his lungs from Kisshu's door.

A sleepy alien figure quickly bolted upright, not so sleepy anymore, then said "I'm up" She turned to the door and noticed Taruto then flopped back on the bed. "What do you want?"

"Look, Pai says 'You have to get up sooner or later and it is not going to be later'" Taruto replied. "And also to 'Stop moping around', it's been two years for goodness sake"

Kisshu rolled over and faced the wall. "I will get out when I can go see Ichigo"

"You know Pai won't let you, Kish"

"Then we could sneak out" He sat up and turned to Taruto and smirked "And then you can see Pudding again"

At that Taruto blushed and turned away which just made Kisshu's smirk widen "W-w-what makes y-y-you think that I-I-I want to see h-h-her again?" Taruto stuttered.

Kisshu flopped back on the bed "Get me some breakfast" Kisshu demanded. And Taruto, being glad to leave, started heading out the door. "Oh and Tart" Taruto stopped "Midnight" Taruto nodded then set off out the door.

Now alone in the room Kisshu stood up out of bed and walked to his drawers. He pulled out the top drawer and picked up a picture frame the sat back on his bed.

In the picture frame was a picture of a girl with short red hair and she was sitting at a desk in her room. "Don't worry, Koneko-chan, I'll be checking on you soon"

**()()()()()(N)(E)(X)(T)()(D)(A)(Y)()()()()()**

Ichigo walked slowly to the Café as the cherry blossom petals slowly fell around her like rain. She sighed '_Another day, another misery_'

As she walked in the Café doors a hyper 10-year-old popped out of nowhere "Guess what, Ichigo Onee-chan, guess what, na no da" Pudding said excitedly.

Ichigo looked curious "What Pudding-chan?"

"Masaya Onii-chan is back, you don't need to be sad anymore, na no da"

Ichigo stood there, shocked; she couldn't believe Masaya was back. But more than anything she felt a pang in her heart because the one she missed the most still had not returned.

"Ichigo Onee-chan aren't you happy, na no da?" Pudding asked sadly.

Ichigo broke out of her daze and kneeled down to Pudding and gave another fake smile "Of course I'm happy, Pudding-chan, I was just surprised is all"

But Pudding could read right through that smile, even though she didn't say a thing about it "Ok, na no da. Oh by the way Ryou Onii-chan gave you the day off so you could hang out with Masaya Onii-chan, na no da."

"Ok, thank you Pudding-chan" At that Ichigo stood up and headed out of the Café to the lake as usual. But before she could get to the lake guess who she met up with? That's right, Masaya.

"Ichigo, hey, I was hoping to find you here" Masaya said as he walked up to her.

Ichigo gave another fake smile, but fortunely for her he couldn't see through it, and tried to sound surprised and happy. "Aoyama-kun, when did you get back?"

"I just got here and decided to come look for you" He smiled.

"Ok, how was England?"

"Great, but I missed Japan and, most importantly, you"

Usually Ichigo would blush at this but that was a long time ago "I missed you too"

**()()()()()()(A)(L)(I)(E)(N)(S)()()()()()()**

Kisshu and Taruto floated above Tokyo as they remembered the days spent here, fighting the Mews.

"So, where would Koneko-chan be?" Kisshu questioned himself.

"Um, well, if you don't need me now I will just, um, go visit someone" Taruto blushed.

"Ok see ya later" Kisshu replied and Taruto teleported away.

Kisshu had a brainstorm then, smirking, teleported above the lake in the park.

**()()()()()()(I)(C)(H)(I)(G)(O)()()()()()()**

Masaya hugged Ichigo and they stood like that for a while until Ichigo pushed way. She turned away with a tear in her eye.

"Aoyama-kun, I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore" Ichigo stated.

"I understand, Ichigo. You love someone else" Masaya replied.

Ichigo turned around surprised. '_Did he just say that?_' She thought.

"I will be happy as long as you are happy. Have a nice life. Good-bye, Momomiya-san"

Ichigo stood there stunned as he walked away from her. She then recovered and continued to the lake.

Ichigo stood there looking at the lakes surface. She didn't know why she kept coming here but it gave her peace.

"Hey Koneko-chan. How's life treating you?" A very familiar voice called from above.

Ichigo looked up and gasped.

"K-Kisshu" she stuttered.

"Surprised?"

She nodded and he floated down in front of her. Ichigo immediately hugged him tight and cried into his chest.

"Koneko-chan, are you ok?" Kisshu asked surprised as he hugged her back.

"Kish, I missed you so much" she spoke into his chest.

"Y-you did?"

She nodded then looked up to him with a tear stained face. She let her ears and tail slip out and smiled a true smile at him.

"I love you, Kisshu" She admitted.

"I love you too, Ichigo" He smiled back.

Kisshu then closed the gap between them and for the first time shared a true kiss full of love and passion.

**()()()()()()(T)(H)(E)(E)(N)(D)()()()()()()**

Well what did you think? Was it good? Bad? In-between? Tell me in a review. Thank you for reading. Till next time, bye.


End file.
